Finding The Light
by sweetdeerslovecandy
Summary: After the incidents with Infinity Clock and the Oracion Seis, Lucy had undergo series of depression. Erza senses somethings wrong and tries to help Lucy.Will it work? Will Lucy open up to Erza?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters**

 **This is an upload from my wattpad, I wanted to spread my story so here it is! If the** **grammar** **seems off or something let me tell you I just copied and pasted my story! Hope you enjoy**

Lucy plopped down on the nearest vacant chair and laid her head on the cold wood table. She had gotten back from the whole Infinity Clock thing. She felt relieved from the fact that everything was okay and everyone was safe, but inside, in her heart she felt darkness, loneliness, and sadness. She had lost all her family. Even though Michelle was her childhood doll she had been very dear to Lucy's heart, and when she couldn't help Michelle when she needed her the most, she felt weak and helpless. Lucy sat up and sighed as she shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts.

"Hey, Lucy are you ok?" she heard a familiar feminine voice say. Lucy turned to face a very worried looking red head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lucy said as she gave the red head a small smile. Lucy watched as the scarlet headed girl sat beside her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, don't worry about me Erza. Seriously, I'm fine"

Erza looked deep into the blonde's eyes. She sighed as she gave up "Alright then, but If you need anybody to talk to I'm here for you" She said as she stood up and walked away. Lucy watched as the scarlet beauty walked away. Lucy needed to cheer up her guildmates were figuring out that she was obviously sad. She stood up abruptly and gave a determined smile as she exited the Guild Hall. She would help the citizens of Magnolia with their small problems and make herself feel better.

Lucy plopped down onto a nearby bench, every part of her body ached and she was exhausted. She didn't know that there would be so many small problems within Magnolia, one after another, request after request. She felt bad if she had rejected the citizen's requests, so she accepted all of them. She looked up at the sky, it was already evening. The sky was a combination of orange, yellow, and red. It was a beautiful sight. The sun was slowly beginning to set, yet the clouds seem to disappear. It took her back to the time she was a child and lived in the Heartfilla mansion. It was right after her mother's funeral, that same day in the evening she had visited her mother's grave and cried out for her mom to come back. The memory was sad and painful.

She then felt as something had flowed down her face "Huh?". She touched her face and felt the warm tears run down her cheeks and fall to the cold, hard ground. "No, don't cry now, you have to be strong." Lucy said angrily to herself. She stood up and tried to quickly wipe away her tears but failed miserably as the tears kept coming.

 _'Come on Lucy get ahold of yourself'_ Lucy couldn't control her emotions anymore. She soon gave up on resisting the tears and fell to her knees and sobbed out all her pain and sorrow.

After sobbing for a few hours, Lucy had stopped crying. Her face was red and her eyes slightly puffy. Lucy stood up, she wobbled a bit. She had a horrible headache now and she was tired from the events of the past few days. She kept her eyes low to the ground so nobody could see her face as she made her way back to her apartment. Once she was there she flopped onto her bed. She buried her face in the pillow and stayed there for a few minutes.

 _'If only I was just a little bit stronger'_ she thought to herself. She shifted her position on the bed where she faced the ceiling. She raised her right hand to the ceiling while her other hand laid on top of her forehead. She gazed at the back of her hand, specifically at fairy tail symbol that shimmered in the evening light.

Memories of her adventures with Natsu, Grey and Erza slide showed in her head. Most of the time on those mission her friends were fighting for her and she couldn't help but helplessly watch from the sideline. Lucy got angry at herself, at how weak she was she couldn't even save herself from danger. She let her arm fall to her side as she slowly slid out of bed. Lucy slowly walked to the mirror. When she looked at her reflection she saw her face was all red, her eyes were puffy from crying and she looked pale.

 _'Look at yourself, Lucy. Look how pathetic and weak you look'_ Unconsciously Lucy angrily punched the mirror. She snapped out of her thought when she heard the broken glass fall to the ground making a small clink sound. She looked at her trembling hand her knuckles were glimmering with blood.

"I need to calm down and clear my head" she said as she headed towards her bathroom. Lucy thought to herself that she needed to become more like Erza. Erza, who was always calm and collected no matter the situation and she was strong, and unlike Lucy, who was always hotheaded and weak. She had always liked Erza from the first time she met her, she was also someone Lucy greatly admired for her strength and calm demeanor.

Lucy started up the bath and let the water flow. She didn't know why but warm baths would always cheer her up. Once she was undressed she slid into the bathtub, she let out a sigh of relief. She dunked her head underwater for a few seconds until she needed to breathe. She thought that always cleared her head. The warm water relaxed Lucy to the point where she was drifting off. Lucy shook her head and blinked a few times to shake off the tiredness. She got out of the bathtub. She put her bath robe on, yet her eyes were slowly closing. Her balance became unstable. Lucy wobbled out of the bathroom before passing out on her bedroom floor.

"Lucy! Lucy!" A panicked voice urgently called out her name. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blurred figure with long flowing scarlet hair. When her sight came to focus, she saw Erza shaking her awake.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her head "ow".

"Lucy, are you ok? Can you hear me?" She heard Erza say anxiously, she was checking out the girl for injuries.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Lucy grumbled. Ezra sighed relieved. Lucy sat up to realize she wasn't in the bathroom anymore and she was on her bed. She also noticed that she was still in her bath robe and not properly dressed for company.

"How'd I get here?"

"I carried you," Ezra replied "How else did you think you got here"

Lucy ignored the last part of Erza's comment. "W-Wait, the real question is why are you here" Lucy said with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

Erza blushed as she twiddled her thumbs and answered "Well, you know I came to check on you" She sat at the side of the bed as she blushed. In Lucy's eyes, she looked like a little puppy. She could have sworn her heart had skipped several beats she also became flustered at the thought. Lucy then smiled "Thanks Erza".

Erza gave her a small smile too, which in return made Lucy blush. Then Erza's smile suddenly turned into a stern look as she stared intently at Lucy.

The blonde blushed "Is something w-wrong Erza?"

Erza crawled onto the bed towards Lucy. Lucy face was the now the color of this girl's hair as she started to retreat until her back hit the wall.

"Stay still" Erza said calmly as she approached Lucy. With nowhere to go and no escape route, all Lucy could do was stay where she was. She shut her eyes tight as Erza's face got close to Lucy's to the point of where Lucy could feel her warm breath on her face. Lucy's heart was pounding out of her chest as she braced for anything that might happen. Suddenly, Erza backed away from Lucy's face and Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

"So, I was right..." Erza said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your eyes are swollen, you've been crying haven't you" Erza stated.

Lucy looked down at the bed sheet. She clenched the bed sheets in her hands. She wouldn't, no she couldn't admit that she weakly cried, not in front of the person she liked and admired.

"No, I haven't" Lucy mumbled. Erza reached out and gently lifted Lucy's chin. Lucy met Erza's concerned gaze

"I can see it on your face and in your eyes," Erza said softly "You really aren't fine, are you?".

"No, I'm f-fine" Lucy's bottom lip began to quiver as tears formed in her eyes clouding her vision.

Erza wiped Lucy's tears from her eyes "I'm here for you. So, you can rely on me." She gave a smile that comforted Lucy.

Lucy couldn't control it in anymore. She knew she was being a big crybaby, but she couldn't help it. Erza embraced Lucy into a tight hug. Lucy cried onto Erza's shoulder as she let all her feelings pour out. Erza slowly began to stroke Lucy's hair to calm her down "there, there, let it all out" Erza cooed.

After Lucy stopped crying, she unintentionally fell asleep on Ezra's shoulder. Erza blushed as she felt the blonde girls soft, warm breath on her shoulder. She then went to lay Lucy onto her own bed.

Right before she went to walk away, Lucy grabbed her hand and mumbled something "Don't go, don't leave me again" She saw a tear drip onto the bed sheet. Erza smiled at the sleeping blonde as she climbed into bed with her so that they could both be comfortable. She snuggled close to Lucy as she cuddled into her chest. She whispered into Lucy's ear "I'm not leaving" Lucy gave a smile as she snuggled into the older woman. Erza blushed and smiled at the sleeping blonde beauty. She leaned in and gave Lucy a slight kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I don't know how well this chapter is XD. I feel like the first one was way better lol. But I'll leave the judging for ya'll. I hope you enjoy.. X3(Cat face Emoji is my fav lol. I have no idea y i said that but...yeah )**

The sun shone brightly through the window,the curtain's color radiating on the bright pink walls. The birds were singing their good morning songs to each other as people walked through the streets of magnolia.

Ezra's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was blonde hair. _'Blonde hair?'_ The girl thought to herself as she began to remember what had happened last night. She blushed as she looked down at the celestial mage who was still cuddled into her chest.

"Lucy" Erza gently whispered into the mage's ear.

Lucy groaned as she rolled over to face the wall. Erza arms still wrapped around Lucy's waist, she brought Lucy closer to her. She enjoyed the warmth of the smaller girl. She smiled as she snuggled into Lucy's back before falling asleep again.

Lucy woke up to the sound of birds tweeting. She moved her hand and she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Lucy" Erza whispered softly as she blew on Lucy's ear.

Lucy squealed as she quickly turned to face the red head. Her face turning several shades of red and her heart racing. Erza giggled at the reaction she had gained from Lucy. "Don't scare me like that!" a flustered Lucy pouted as she lightly pushed Erza away.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Erza said as she tried to contain her laughter.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks as she continued to pout. She now sat at a small table next to her bed. Erza sat on the opposite side of the table. She was eating strawberry pancakes, when she looked up at Lucy.

"Are you still mad a me?" Erza asked as she slightly frowned at the pouting girl

"Maybe"

"Look I sincerely apologize for my actions and behaviors this morning" Erza said very formally as she gave Lucy puppy dog eyes.

Lucy sighed as she took a bite out of her pancakes. How could she stay mad at the adorable girl in front of her. "I forgive you, so stop giving me that look. It's making me feel really guilty" Lucy said as she looked away from the girl's face, flustered. They continued to eat their pancakes in silence. Erza sometimes taking glance at blonde. Lucy looked up to meet the other girl's gaze.

"Whats up, Erza?" Lucy asked with a tint of concern in her voice.

"Um..Its just that-...um.." Erza stuttered, trying to make whatever she was about to say as polite as possible.

Lucy sighed a little aggravated as Erza kept stuttering, but curious as to what she wanted to say. "Just say whatever your going say" Lucy snapped. Erza looked shocked for a second before looking straight into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Last night, when you cried... why were you crying earlier that day?" Erza asked as she wore a stern expression.

Lucy looked away, her bangs covering her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it"

Erza stood up, causing the blonde to look at her. The re-quiped mage smiled as she looked back at Lucy. "I'll meet you at the guild..But if you need someone to talk to. You know I'm always there for you". With that Erza walked, opened the door, and left. Lucy didn't know if she should tell Erza or not. She was having this internal battle with herself. Erza was defiantly a person she could trust, but she was also the someone she had a crush on. She knew the scarlet-headed girl had been through her fair share of trouble and sadness, but Lucy also didn't have the courage to tell her.

Lucy just felt like her life was just a total mess. She didn't know what to do or what not to do. She slapped her cheeks lightly. Lucy you gotta snap out of it, stay positive, act like nothing happened. The celestial mage stood up and walked out the door to make her way to the guild.

...

Lucy took a deep breath as she stood in front of the guild's door.

"You've got this. Just put a smile on your face and you'll be fine" Lucy said to herself aloud.

She pushed the door open and walked to the bar where Mira was wiping the counter. She ignored the looks of pity her guild mate's were giving her. She sat down on one of the bar stools and looked at the white haired mage.

"Hello, Lucy" Mira said wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, Mira" Lucy said trying to sound enthusiastic as she plastered a fake smile on her face. The blonde heard the whispers behind her. She knew most of them were about her, but she decided that she would just ignore them. Mira looked at Lucy with a smile on her face, even though she wanted to hug Lucy and tell her she was sorry for what had knew that Lucy wouldn't want that though. She would want everyone to act like it never happened.

Mira felt a ping of pain in her heart as she saw the younger girl trying so hard to smile through all her sadness. Lucy ordered a strawberry milkshake and started sipping on it as soon as she got it. Lucy then sees Erza walking her way over to the bar to where she is.

"Good morning again, Lucy" the scarlet girl said, proceeding to sit right beside Lucy and order her usual strawberry cake.

"Good morning, Erza" Lucy responded as she gave Erza a small smile. Erza had also seen through her fake smile. Why won't you just tell me whats wrong? Erza thought to herself as she continued to look at Lucy.

"Hey Luce!" a cheery voice yelled from across the room.

Lucy turned around to see a pink-haired boy sprinting toward her with a bright smile on his face as he held onto a crumpled paper in his hand. A bright blue cat flying beside him.

"Oh, Hey Natsu, what's up"

"Wanna go on a job with me and Happy?" The pink-haired boy said energetically, shoving the paper in Lucy's face.

Lucy lowered her head and turned around, her back facing the dragon slayer. "Sorry, not this time. I'm not feeling it"

"Come'on, Don't be a party-pooper"

"If she said she doesn't want to then she doesn't want to. Stop being a pest" said a raven-haired boy as he walked up to Natsu.

Natsu turned around, a tick forming on his head. "Eh, Who said I was talking to you, Ice Princess"

"Who are you calling Ice Princess, Hot head" The boy smashed his forehead into the pink-haired boy's forehead as they started to insult each other.

Erza, who was getting annoyed, glared at the two boy's "ENO-"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy said as she stood up and faced them. "YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN TO SHUT UP" she screamed, glaring daggers at the boys. The rest of the guild was also surprised at the sudden girls outbreak. They all stared at her, fear embedded in their eyes.

The two terrified boys, held each other trembling by the sudden girl's scolding. They both responded with a simple 'Aye sir' before waddling away in fear. Lucy plopped down on the bar stool, sighing.

"You okay, Lucy" Erza said also surprised by the younger girl's scolding.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lucy replied, lying her head on her hand.

Erza gulped. She was also going to ask Lucy to go on a job with her, but after what she had just witnessed, Lucy might also say no too.

"H-hey Lucy" Erza stuttered.

"What's up"

Erza passed Lucy the job request sheet. Lucy looked at it.

"I know you said you didn't feel like going on one, but would consider going with me"

Lucy, jumped out of her seat and just stared at Erza, astonished. _'Wait, she wants to go on a job with me?!'_ Lucy thought to herself. The whole guild was in shock. Erza had only asked a group, once, to go on a job, but nobody expected her to ask Lucy. Even Mira, the bar maid, was surprised. Mira looked at the two of them. She smirked for a second, realizing what was happening.

Lucy gulped, she looked around frantically before looking back at Erza. "S-Sure" Lucy accepted.

Lucy had a flashback of the Infinity Clock, how she was kidnapped, how she watched Michelle die in front of her. What if that happened again, but with Erza. What if she lost someone her, someone she loved and was precious to her. Lucy wore a look of panic on her face as she grew worrisome over her dear friend. Erza saw Lucy panicked expression. The re-quip mage stood up and laid her forehead on Lucy's. She smiled as she saw the blondes flustered face. Erza closed her eyes as she whispered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

 **Same thing! I support reviews and gladly read them, so don't be afraid to post one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own its characters**

Everyone stared at the two girls who were currently at the bar. Erza lightly giggled at Lucy's flustered reaction. She leaned in and whispered in the young blonde's ear "Meet me at the train station at 10 o' clock sharp tomorrow".

The sensation tickled Lucy's ear, making her face the color of the older girl's hair. The blonde watched the scarlet haired mage back up, turn, and walk out of the guild. Everyone in the guild continued to stare at Lucy, shock written all over they're faces. Lucy lightly touched her ear and blushed for quick second before realizing the whole guild was watching her. She quickly fixed herself up before clearing her throat. She looked around at the eyes watching her. She decided to make a smart remark.

"Jeez guys, I know I'm pretty but you don't have to stare" The blonde said dramatically as she placed a hand on her hip, the other on her forehead as she shook her head.

Happy who was lazily flying in the air, snickered. "Yeah right"

Lucy gained a tick on her forehead as she glared at the blue cat "SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT"

This caused the whole guild to laugh. Grey stared at the celestial mage "I never imagined Erza would pick someone like you to go on a job with"

Lucy turned her glare to grey "AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! ALSO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GREY"

After Lucy's comment, Grey looked down to see himself in just his underwear. "Oh man, not again" Grey then went to search for his clothes , Lucy just internally face palmed. The blonde sat back down on the bar stool and took the job request in her hand. "Find an ancient truth serum for 160,000 jewels, hmm" She said amusingly to her self. "that's enough to pay my rent for two months". The celestial mage took the paper and put it in her pocket and headed back to her apartment,

...

Lucy unlocked her apartment and stepped inside. She sighed as she closed her door. She slowly walked over to her desk. She opened the drawer, took out a piece of paper, an envelope, a quill, and some ink to write with. She sat down in her chair and started writing

 _'Hey Mom, its been rough these past weeks. I'm sorry I haven't written to you for a while. I've just been busy. Before you ask what I've been busy with, I'll tell you. I'm sure you know about Dad's unfortunate passing since he is there with you...I suppose. Also Michelle is probably with you too..Oh I forgot to tell you about her. You remember the doll you gave me when I was little. Well apparently she was turned into a human and that's Michelle. You'll love her. I miss all of you. Even if me and Dad weren't ever on perfect terms ever, even when I said hated him. I still deep down I loved him a little bit. Even though Michelle betrayed me, I loved her as though she were my sister...I miss you so much. It's my fault too. I'm super scared of going on this mission with Erza. I don't want to lose her. When people close to me get hurt ,its always my fault. I don't want to lose the person I love I'm already lonely enough. Without her I'd ask myself 'Whats the point of even living then'...I'm scared. What do I do, Mom? '_

 _Love, Lucy_

Lucy felt as tears went down her face and fell onto the note, smearing some of the ink. she wiped her eyes,stood up and walked to the bathroom. The blonde turned on the faucet and splashed her face in water. Water dripped off of her face, she looked up and took a towel and wiped her face. She sighed before she walked back into the main room of her apartment. The blonde took the letter folded it and gently placed it into the envelope. Lucy took out the job request out of her pocket.

Suddenly, her door slammed open. Lucy whipped her head towards the door, only to see a certain red-head there. Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance.

"ERZA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Uh. I-I was checking to see if you were packing" Erza stuttered as she had came up with a lie right on the spot. She didn't come to see if Lucy was packing, she just wanted to spend time with her and get an answer for the question she had asked. Erza looked at Lucy before noticing the envelope on the desk.

"Who's that for?" the scarlet-haired woman asked nodding towards the letter.

Lucy looked at the envelope before quickly shoving it in a drawer, where other letters to her mother were.

"N-None of your business" Lucy pouted and looked off to the side. Erza smiled at the smaller girl's attitude. The requip mage made her way over to the young girl and rubbed the girl's head.

"Your so cute, you know that"

Lucy felt as her face heated up. _'C-cute. She thinks I'm cute?!'_

Erza smiled at the reaction of shorter girl. "Your also fun to tease"

"H-Hey what do you mean by that?"

The older girl just giggled before she turned to leave. "Remember 10 o' clock sharp, see you later" With that Erza turned and left shutting the door behind her. Lucy still stunned by Erza's words sat in her desk's chair and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "I swear that woman is killing me" Lucy mumbled to herself, slightly blushing as she let out a small chuckle.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.** **I know its super short lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy woke up with an alarm blaring loudly in her ear. She groaned before carelessly and lazily hitting the alarm opened her eyes a bit before sitting up and put up her hands to block the blinding sunlight that was shining through her window and into her eyes. She took the covers off of her, got up, stretched again. "Good morning," she said to no one in particular as she walked into her bathroom to get her day started.

Lucy lazily brushed her teeth and put her hair into her usual two low pigtails, before returning to her bedroom to fetch her clothes. The blonde glanced around her room, she didn't want some unwanted company (Natsu)to barge in while she was changing. Lucy hesitantly stepped out of her bathroom before taking her clothes she was going to wear to the bathroom to change. She wasn't going to risk it so she locked the door just in case. She changed into her outfit and twirled around while looking in the mirror "Perfect"

Lucy walked out of the bathroom to checked the time on the clock. "9:55?!" She nearly screamed as she panicked. She grabbed her celestial gate keys and her whip and scrambled out the door. 'Crap, Erza's going to murder me if I'm late' she ran through the busy morning streets of Magnolia, determined to get to the station on time.

...

Lucy arrived at the station, but she was severely out of breath. She glanced around trying to spot a certain red-head. She found her sitting on a bench reading a book. The young blonde was still trying to catch her breath as walked over to her. Erza had noticed someone was approaching her and glanced up from her book to see who it was. "Lucy?" she looked at her with concern for the girl looked exhausted.

"Hey, are you alright?" Erza asked Lucy, who was hunched over clinging to her knees for support.

"Y-yeah...I'm..fine" Lucy managed to say while breathing heavily.

Erza chuckled while checking Lucy out "Are you sure?"

The celestial mage finally caught her breath and stood straight up. "Yes, I'm positive," she said more clearly though she was still trying to catch her breath.

Erza gave her an amused look "Alright, are you ready to go?" she said standing up.

Lucy nods "Yep, I'm so ready for this!".

Erza gently smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm and couldn't resist the urge to pet the blonde's head. "Stay adorable, Lucy"

"Hey, your gonna mess up my hair," Lucy pouted as she looked up at Erza." and I'm not adorable" she mumbled and her cheeks turned a little red.

"Lucy, are you...blushing?" Erza teased as she got closer to Lucy.

The blonde backed away and looked away "N-No, It's just makeup. A-anyway we need to go" she stuttered her excuse and walked to the yellow line. Erza followed behind.

After waiting a few minutes the train arrived, Lucy and Erza boarded it and sat across from each other in the middle row on the right side. Lucy gazed out the window her hands in her lap; her face was emotionless as she watched as the city of Magonila pass by in a colorful blur. Erza took out her book and started reading it again, every now an then taking a glance at Lucy.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked Erza still looking out the window.

Erza nodded and looked up from her book to give Lucy her undivided attention. "Yes, what is it?"

"You seem to smile more frequently, did something happen that you haven't told me about yet?" Lucy asked and turned her head to look at Erza.

Erza replied with a gentle smile "No nothing in particular, although I am excited to go on this job with you."

Lucy arched an eyebrow as she asked another question, "If you don't mind me asking, why me?" 'There has to be a reason.. why would she pick the weakest member out of the hundreds of talented mages in our guild.'It just doesn't make any sense' She had thought about it all night, no matter what, she couldn't find a good answer to her question. So she decided to inquire the girl who picked her to find out why she picked her.

The redhead looked slightly puzzled, but she was still wearing the same gentle smile, "Um I just haven't been able to spend much time with you... alone that is. Your always busy going on jobs with Natsu and Happy, and we never really hang out, so I thought there'd be an opportunity to hang out...while on a mission" 'That and I want to find out what's upsetting you too' The redhead replied to the blonde's question.

Lucy felt a smile creep up on her face and she lean on the little table that separated the two of them. Her elbows rested on the table and she rested her head on her hands "Awe that's so sweet, but you could have just asked me to spend time with you alone. I probably would've said yes."

Erza glanced out the window seeing that they had almost arrived at their destination "Yes, I am aware, but I didn't want to the risk the chance of Natsu and Grey ruining our time together, by barging in and joining. Then to just having the two of them have their idiotic and childish fights. I also didn't want you to be harassed by Happy"

Lucy sat up again and sighed a sigh that was full of annoyance, just the thought of the blue cat's idiotic smirk as he said any rude remark to her, pissed her off "If Happy harasses me again, I'm going to skin that stupid blue cat" She said through clenched teeth.

Erza chuckled nervously "Please take it easy on him, he probably doesn't know any better"

Lucy then started to rant to Erza about Happy and his rude remarks to her. The scarlet mage listened and felt as if she became a little closer to the young blonde.

As the train came to a complete halt. The two girls gathered their luggage and left the train heading to their client's house to get more details about the job.

...

Upon arriving at a small cabin, Lucy stopped and stared in awe at the beautiful background. "Woah," Lucy said as she stared, The cabin was old, that she could tell, but it was well taken care of it was a pretty medium sized. The cabin was surrounded by a variety of vivid flowers. The cabin was on the coast of a vast lake that was a sparkling aqua blue and was populated by very pretty white reddish fish and fish that had scales that appeared as if they were real gold. The lake and the cabin were surrounded by a green filled forest that seemed to go on forever. It looked like somewhere you'd take a vacation to. Lucy suddenly felt something nudge her leg (more like her ankle) she looked down and saw a small grey kitten.

"Hey kitty," Lucy said softly as she bent down and let the kitten sniff her before petting it.

Erza watched with a small smile on her face. The young blonde continued to pet the kitten which in return purred and nuzzled her hand. Lucy carefully picked up the kitten and lifted it to her face, who in response put its paw on her nose. Lucy chuckled a bit "Awee your so cute~". She kept nuzzling the kitten and babying it.

After a couple of minutes passed Erza tapped Lucy's shoulder "Sorry to spoil your fun, but we should probably get going"

Lucy gently set the kitten back down before petting it one last time with a sad smile. "Yeah, your right lets get going" she waved to the cat who sat there with its head tilted as she went up to the cabin's door and knocked on it with a little beat.

"Ahem, coming!" They heard someone shout from inside, then they heard things crashing, breaking, and some 'Woah's following the shout. It made Lucy cringe a bit before she had that 'what is happening in there' look.

Lucy and Erza both looked at each other until the door opened revealing a woman with long, orange hair that faded into a white at the tips, she looked as if she were in her twenties. She had reddish brown eyes. At this moment she was quickly trying to make herself look more presentable while laughing nervously at the two girls in front of her.

"So what are you two girls doing here?" She asked politely as she glanced at Lucy then Erza.

The young celestial mage gave a gentle smile to the women "We came here for the job," she says as she pulls out the job poster and shows it to her." We came to get more information on the job," She held out her hand to the woman, "My name is Lucy and this is Erza," she nods over to Erza who now wore a soft smile that she wore whenever meeting clients.

The woman smiled, and took Lucy's hand then gave it a light shake"It nice to meet the both of you, my name is Alula! If I may ask what guild are you two from" She asked and kept glancing from Lucy to Erza.

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild," Erza said as she looked at Alula with a look that seemed to be welcoming."Fairy Tail you say, you must two talented mages. Very well come in you two and make yourselves at home. I shall go prepare some tea so we can talk about the details" she stepped out of the doorway and motioned for the girls to come in.

Lucy hesitantly walked inside with Erza following not far behind. The young blonde observed the colorful and decorative walls with a smile, she practically had stars in her eyes. Erza gazed at Lucy and chuckled softly. Lucy looked at Erza a bit puzzled "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it".

The celestial mage crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows "Tell me".

"It's really not important, anyway we should go sit down and wait for Alula to tell us the details."

The blonde puffed out her cheeks and watched as Erza practically ran off. She walked slowly while still looking at the different pictures and things that decorated the walls until one caught her eye. She found a picture of what seemed to be of Alula's family, she gently picked it up and gazed at it dolefully. It had what she had to assume was Alula, only younger in the front smiling brightly with a tooth missing on the left side. Her mother crouching down beside her on her right side, her chin resting on Alula's shoulder with a small smile, eyes closed, and her dark orange hair draping down her daughter's shoulder. Her father was standing up straight wearing a goofy smile as he had his hand on Alula's head. He had bright white hair and grayish blue eyes.

While observing the picture, a flashback of the painting of her and her parents appeared in her mind. Her eyes watered up slightly and she shook her head as if it would get rid of the image. "Lucy!" she heard Erza yell. She blinked a bit before wiping her eyes quickly. She looked down the hall toward Erza's direction "Coming!"

Lucy glanced at the photo for a final time before setting it down and making her way to Erza. Erza greeted her with a warm smile, which was returned a quick smile from Lucy before she stared off into the distance. The red-head sensed something was wrong "Hey-" she was quickly cut off by Alula who entered the room with a platter and two cups of tea. "Here you go" she gently set a cup in front of both of them, before sitting down.

Lucy shook her head a bit to snap herself out of her trance. "Oh, um..Thanks" she said awkwardly while taking a sip. Erza decided she'd confront Lucy about her behavior later and looked at Alula. "So about the job," She said to start up the conversation.

Alula who looked puzzled for a second laughed "Oh yes that" she said as it had just suddenly returned to her that the two girls had arrived seeking details about the job. "It's exactly like it says, I need you to retrieve a truth potion for me, but.." She stopped and she started to fiddle with her hands.

"But what" Erza looked at the girl sternly.

"It's with.. a group of bandits. That is heavily armed" She said as if unsure of how the girls would react.

"So we need to fight for it?" She said dully as if she were devoid of emotions.

"Yes-"

"Alright, then let's go" Lucy stood up and walked out the room towards the door.

"Lucy wait up!" Erza yelled after her and stood up, facing Alula "Well be back with the potion"

Lucy walked out the door with Erza not falling far behind her. "Come on slow poke, let's go get that potion" She smiled. Erza wore a confused expression "yeah" she said unsurely. The Lucy she saw just a minute ago wasn't this peppy, but she didn't pay it any mind. She walked beside Lucy and they both headed to the Bandit's camp out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, if I may ask Lucy, do you have any idea of the whereabouts of this bandit camp?" Erza asked curiously as she walked beside Lucy.

"Nope! No idea," Lucy stopped "I thought you did" She turned to face Erza and tilted her head.

"You just rushed out the door and I didn't think to ask her before I rushed after you," Erza furrowed her eyebrows as she crossed her arms.

Lucy observed her surroundings. "So basically, what your telling me is it's my fault and we are walking in an unknown forest looking for bandits whose whereabouts we don't know" She talked quick without taking a single breath.

Erza looked around too but observed her surroundings. "No, I didn't say it was your fault, if anything it was mine," She tried to reassure. "To the rest of your response yes what you've said is true"

"So, to put it bluntly, were lost"

"Yes"

"In a forest that we don't even know the layout of"

"Correct"

"Looking for a bandit camp that we have no idea is"

"Correct"

Lucy turned pale and it looked as if her soul had left her body. Erza looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

The young blonde was getting irritated at the older girls reaction to their situation. "No, I'm not okay, reality check, WERE LOST...IN A FOREST...WITH NO SENSE OF NAVIGATION" Lucy's volume went up with every word she spat out. She realized she was being a little too harsh. 'Erza was just worried about me. I shouldn't have snapped at her, ugh I'm such a terrible friend' She sighed "I'm sorry Erza, I'm just a bit emotional right now"

"I can tell, you've been acting strangely since we arrived at the cabin," Erza crossed her arms. "Even before we got here you've been acting strangely, what's up with you," she said sternly.

Lucy turned her back to Erza and clenched her fists tightly. "I don't want to talk about it so drop it" She took off a sliver celestial key. "Open, gate of the Canis Minor. Come, Nichola!". As Lucy opened the celestial gate out came a little snowman/dog hybrid.

Lucy picked up the little thing "Aww always cute as ever" Lucy hugged the little spirit before setting it back down. Erza stood and watched, the spirit shivered and gave a happy little sound to Lucy.

Lucy bent down and pet its head "Can you do us a favor, Plue". Plue nodded and smiled "Mm-hmm".

"I need you to help me track down a group of bandits, so I was hoping you could sniff out their trail or some kind of clue to lead us to their whereabouts." Lucy didn't know whether this would even work, but it was the only hope she had.

The little spirit nodded and waddled around sniffing the ground or the air. Lucy crossed her arms with a prideful expression. "Good job, Lucy. I wouldn't have done a better job myself" Erza said with a small applause and a smile.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No?"

"Sure sounds like it," Lucy said as she snapped at Erza.

"Hey I'm sorry If upset you earlier, but can you not take it so personally. I was just worried about you" Erza snapped back. Usually, the older girl kept her calm demeanor and her temper in check, but Lucy's strange behavior and attitude toward her was confusing her. It was causing her to come out of character.

Lucy mumbled something under her breath as she turned her back to Erza. Lucy and Erza stood in an awkward silence. Plue sniffed the ground before stopping and looked up. He could sense the tension between the two girls, he slowly walked up to Lucy and tugged on her stocking.

"What is it" she rudely snapped as she turned her attention to Plue.

Plue stepped back almost cowering in fear as it shivered. The blonde's eyes soften along with her expression "I'm sorry Plue, whats up" she said as she picked up the celestial spirit. Plue pointed in the direction he picked up a scent from with his tiny, shaky paw.

Lucy gave Erza a quick glance before, starting to walk in the direction of the camp "Let's just get this job over with" she said as she squeezed Plue to her chest. Erza quietly followed

"Ain't this a pretty thing?" The bandit wore a crooked, yellow-stained grin as he turned around the glass vial filled with a lime green liquid.

"Ahaha yeah boss," A tall scrawny bandit answered, his voice cracking horribly. He scratched his head in confusion" so what exactly is it"

"I'm not sure, boy, but whatever this is was made by that witch in the cabin," He side-glanced at the scrawny man with a grin. "You know what that means, right"

"Uhh it means it was made by a witch...in a cabin?" The bandit answered unsurely.

The boss bandit hit the scrawny man on the back of the head "No, you idiot! It's magic! MAGIC!" He yelled and scolded the man with a scowl. The scrawny bandit, on the other hand, cowered in fear.

There were other bandits surrounding the two who were in a one-sided lecture, they were gathered around a fire pit, drinking alcohol out of their canteens, and laughing loudly.

They were dressed in shredded clothes and were covered in dirt.Some had bandana's, some didn't. They had a wagon full of stolen goods beside them. It ranged from gold, magic scrolls, magic tools, jewelry, vases, expensive things.

Lucy and Erza arrived at the little camp and hid behind a tree. "Thanks, little buddy" she waved Plue goodbye before he returned to the celestial world.

"Hold up, guys, I'll be right back, gotta take a whiz" they heard one of the bandits say.

Lucy and Erza put their backs against the trees and stood straight. They could hear the sticks cracking beneath the man's feet as he approached them. They looked at each other and gave an agreeing nod. Lucy put her hand on her whip as Erza stood sternly her serious demeanor showed from her furrowed eyebrow.

The guy whistled as he stopped behind Lucy's tree. Erza took the chance and came from out behind the tree. "Huh what the-" The bandit was interrupted as Erza punched him right in the gut, knocking him out. Lucy came out behind the tree with a smile "Good job". 'Erza's strength always surprises me...I can't even compare to her'

Erza picked the poor guy with no effort. Lucy smiled "Now it's my time to shine" She took out a golden key. "Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini". Two little creatures came out "Alright you see this guy here I need you to morph into him" The two twins made a little sound into transforming into the blonde bandit.

Erza threw the guy into the bush before crossing her armored arms. Lucy had a confident smile "Alright now go out there and convince them to give you the truth serum." Lucy went up to Gemini and whispered something in their ear.

Erza looked at the celestial mage with a smile "I hope you have a plan"

Lucy turned to Erza "You think I'd send them out there without a plan." Lucy pouted "I'm not as stupid as your making me feel"

Erza returned to her normal state with a neutral expression as she watched Gemini follow Lucy's order.

Gemini sat back down by the fire before looking at the boss of the bandits "Ey boss, can I see the little vial". The boss looked at the Gemini and grunted "Yeah whatever" He said tossing the small vial which Gemini caught. Lucy walked out from the shadows "Lucy you're going to blow our cover" she heard Erza whisper sternly.

Lucy ignored Erza's warning and took out her whip. Gemini looked to the side before throwing their owner the vial. She caught it and cracked her whip getting all of the bandit's attention. "Listen up thieves, your stealing days are over, because I'm taking you all down," Lucy said her eyebrows furrowed, anger in her eyes. 'This is one way to take my anger and emotions out' Lucy thought.

They all got up grabbing their swords and magic tool guns. "And what are you going to do blondie," The boss said. The bandits got all googly-eyed "Boss, maybe we should capture her and use her for other reasons" One said as he stared at her chest.

"Ew you sick perverts," Lucy said as she self-consciously covered up her chest. Erza stepped out of the shadows "No one is laying their hands on my friend"Erza said angrily as she stepped in front of Lucy and stuck her arm out requipping a sword.

"Hey, guys doesn't she seem familiar?"

"She's Titania of Fairy Tail!"

"You mean, one of strongest mages in Fairy Tail?!"

"But didn't she disappear seven years ago?"

"Haven't you guys heard she's back along with Salamander"

Erza summoned a bunch of weapons before shooting them at each bandit. Lucy looked down at the small vial and back at the bandits who were defeated by her red-headed companion in seconds. "And yet again I'm useless," Lucy mumbled softly. One by One the swords vanished back into the requip mage's inventory.

"What were you thinking doing something so reckless?!" Erza scolded Lucy.

"I could've taken them-"

"No, you couldn't...You can't always do things alone, I can't either" Erza lectured. "If I wasn't here then you could've been killed or worse"

"But I also don't need everyone looking down at me and I want to get stronger" Lucy yelled back. Gemini vanished back to the celestial world. 'I probably more useful dead than I am alive' Lucy thought to herself.

"Why?! Why does that mean you have put your life at risk and no one looks down at you"

"You would never understand," The blonde said as she walked back into the forest the lime green liquid vial on her belt. Erza went after her 'well, that went well'.

 **Sorry, this took so long to make, Its a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Merry belated Christmas, and Happy 2018. Leave your questions, comments, and suggestions in the comment section. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long! I'm currently working towards finishing the next chapter and this is an upload of this chapter last year from wattpad! I'm sorry I didn't upload it earlier**

Erza walked in close proximity to Lucy, who was storming off in anger. "Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I...I don't want to lose you" she tried to explain, being as sincere as possible.

Lucy stopped abruptly, and turned on her heels to face Erza, placing her hands on her hips, "Look I'm not mad at you...I'm just frustrated with something you could never understand cause your...you" she wasn't sure how to phrase it but, at least she tried to explain it to the other girl.

"If you'd tell me maybe I could understand, but you won't tell me, Lucy. What's going on? I know a lot has happened lately, but I'm here for you, and so is the rest of the guild. So we may be able to help"

Lucy didn't respond as turned back around, her back to Erza. Her gaze to the ground, "I just can't tell you.." She spoke quietly, before continuing to walking back towards the client's house. No one talked, it was it's quiet and awkward, as they distanced one another.

...

Once they reached the small cabin by the lake, Lucy went up to the door knocking. Erza stood a few feet behind Lucy. In a few seconds, the door quickly opened "Ah! I see you girls are back and in good condition, hopefully back with good news?" the orange-headed mage greeted them.

Lucy put on a fake smile "Of course! Here you go" she said as she slid the vial out of her belt. The luminescent lime green liquid swished around in the small vial while it rested in the palm of her hand. Alula took the vial and smiled "I hope those boys didn't give you any trouble" she said sweetly, her eyes glancing from the vile to Lucy.

"Um, no not at all, they were no trouble," she raised her arm as she flexed "that's what they get for underestimating girl power." she let her arm go back to her side as she and Alula shared a giggle.

"Well, it seems that you had no trouble and your reward" she quickly went back into her house and in a few minutes returned to the door. She held out a coin purse that was supposedly full of the jewels that were promised.

Lucy took the jewels, yes! now I don't have to pay my rent for a while, she thought to herself victoriously. The blonde turned her head to talk to her partner, but when she turned she noticed that the girl was looking away, towards the lake. The breeze blowing Erza's hair, she wore a neutral expression, yet there was something else there. She could see guilt and loneliness that lied in Erza's brown irises.

Lucy turned back to face Alula, she hadn't realized that she just been standing there staring at her friend with a longing gaze, one that others could clearly see. "Oh, I think I see whats going on here," Alula said with a tone in her voice that made her seem like she was up to something. Lucy whipped her attention back to Alula "What do you mean?"

"You like her don't you, no you love her," she said slurring out the word love to give more emphasis as she wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

"N-No I don't, what are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered as she looked away from the orange-headed mage, baffled.

"Oh please, it's so obvious"

"Seriously, I don't"

Alula then grabbed Lucy's hand placing a small glass vial in her palm. "Keep it, think of it as... extra thanks" The blonde gazed down at the familiar green liquid "I can't accept this, I-" when she looked up Alula had already gone back into her house, the door closed. Lucy sighed hopelessly looking at the vial once more before placing the vial in the pouch, that rested on her belt.

Lucy looked at Erza as she descended the steps, "Hey Day-Dreamer it's time to get back to the guild, mission complete" she said with a monotoned voice as she tossed the small coin purse to the red-head. Erza caught it with her fast reflexes, her gaze settling on Lucy. Lucy had already started to walk back towards the forest, hoping to make it to the train station before dark. The blonde glanced at the scarlet-headed woman, noticing the neutral expression she wore, the blank look in her eyes, and the robotic movements, it was clear something was wrong.

...

As they continued their journey back home, the sun started to move below the trees. The sky becoming a multi-colored canvas, full of cool and warm colors. The temperature dropping, from the absence of the sun, Lucy shivered; the lack of clothing made it difficult for her to stay warm. Erza noticed the younger girl shivering and re-equipped a jacket before draping it over Lucy's shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," She smiled softly "Maybe we should camp here for the night"

Lucy shook her head "N-no we have to be c-c-close to the t- train station" she managed to get out through her chattering teeth, she continued to walk forward. The red-head could only continue to follow the blonde, she didn't want to force the blonde even though she thought it was the best option to camp out. By the time they'd make it to train station, most likely no trains would be up running, and Erza knew this.

The soft crunch of sticks beneath their feet, and the crickets song was the only thing filling the silence between them as the moon rose. It became darker and harder to see, Erza was now starting to regret not bringing her wagon full of stuff. She could've provided Lucy with clothes that were less revealing and that would keep her warm. Watching the celestial make shiver in the dark made her feel guilty, the jacket wasn't enough.

Lucy stopped abruptly, something she was doing a lot. "H-hey Erza?" She spoke softly as her words wavered.

Erza attention was immediately on Lucy, "Yes Lucy?"

"C-c-can we set up camp?" She said a faint blush on her cheeks, she was embarrassed to admit that Erza was right earlier; that they should set up camp.

"Of course, oh but we have to share a tent I only have one in my inventory" Erza replied as she re-quipped the tent, already set on getting it up. "T-t-that's fine" Lucy shivered, the blonde was tired from today's events surprisingly, more mentally then physically, and she was very cold.

...

'She's so closeeee' Lucy internally was screaming, after Erza set up the tent, and put the sleeping bag in the tent, Lucy immediately slipped into the sleeping bag. What she wasn't expecting was Erza sleeping in the same sleeping bag and facing the same direction as her.

Lucy's face was bright red, she could feel Erza's breath on the back of her neck, it sent a tingle down her spine. Erza had re-quipped out of her armor and into something more warm and comfortable. Lucy faced the tent wall, how could she sleep when her crush was right beside her.

Suddenly, she felt herself being tugged by her waist. 'EHHHHHHHH' she was freaking out, Erza now cuddling her as if she was a teddy bear. Lucy could feel Erza's front on her back, Lucy was overheating her face bright red. "Erza? Erza?!" She whisper-yelled trying to see if the scarlet-haired woman was awake. To no avail there was no response, in fact as soon as Erza's head hit the sleeping bag she was out.

Lucy couldn't sleep at all, and being cuddled by the one she had a girl-crush on did not help her mentally. She had been so mean to her, and all Erza was trying to do was help. Then why was it so hard for the blonde to open up, or not be so rude. Lucy just laid there unable to sleep, as she tried to take this time to sort out her thoughts and feelings. What did she feel...feelings were confusing...did she want to open up...was she crushing on Erza or was it admiration...why did she feel so frustrated when Erza was trying to help. Lucy could only ask, but she wanted to find the answers.


End file.
